elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Birma (Wrocław)
|} Birma ist eine Asiatische Elefantenkuh im Zoo der polnischen Stadt Wrocław (deutsch: Breslau). Sie lebt dort seit 1981. Ihr Geburtsjahr scheint Anfang der 1960er Jahre zu liegen. Das EEP-Zuchtbuch für Asiatische Elefanten gibt das Jahr 1961 anEAZA – EEP Asian Elephant Studbook 2008, auf www.rotterdamzoo.nl, S. 20. Andere Angaben sprechen von 1962. Ihre Herkunft ist nicht näher angegeben, möglicherweise stammt sie aus ThailandZoo Wrocław przygarnęło słonie z cyrku. Przejmująca historia Birmy i Toto, auf wroclaw.wyborcza.pl. Birma soll am 30.01.1974 aus Amsterdam in den polnischen Circus Julinek gekommen seinHistorische Übersicht der Elefanten im Circus Julinek, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 16 (Dez. 2009), S. 28.. Dort war sie einige Jahre als Zirkuselefant engagiert, ehe sie 1981 dem Zoo Breslau übergeben wurde. Ein Grund für die Abgabe und eine nähere Bestimmung ihres Aufenthalts in Amsterdam liegen nicht vor. Im Zoo Wrocław, in dem Birma am 08.09.1981 eintraf, lebte nach dem Tod von Kama, einer Artgenossin, einige Monate zuvor (am 10.04.1981) noch die Kuh Nora, für die der Zoo möglicherweise eine neue Gefährtin suchte. Birma war um einiges jünger als Nora, die 1938 geboren war und früher ebenfalls im Zirkus gelebt hatte. Birma blieb auch die Jüngste unter den Elefanten, als die Asiatin Ceylon am 31.05,1985 in den Zoo kam und damit Birma aus dem Circus Julinek nachfolgte. Deren Geburtsdatum wird teilweise mit 1932 angegeben, anderen nennen 1952 als ihr Geburtsjahr. Nora starb 1993, und Birma lebte im Zoo Wrocław zusammen mit Ceylon bis 2000. 1998 tötete sie bei einem 'Unfall' einen PflegerStarzy znajomi z zoo (ZDJĘCIA), auf www.gazetawroclawska.pl. Ceylon starb am 23.04.2000. Danach war Birma für sieben Jahre allein auf der Elefantenanlage. Erst im Oktober 2007 kamen zwei weitere Asiatische Elefantenkühe nach Breslau. Beide gab der spanische Zoo Valwo in Valladolid ab, der geschlossen wurde. Es handelte sich um die frühere Zirkuselefantin Rhanee+, die im englischen Zirkusunternehmen Chipperfield gewesen war, und ihre Begleiterin Toto. Die drei Elefanten sollen sich gut verstanden habenElefanten in Polen - Bestandsaufnahme und Ausblick, Zoo Wroclaw (Breslau), in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 14 (Dez. 2008), S. 10.. Besonders eng waren die Beziehungen aber zwischen Toto und Rhanee. Die Anlage wurde um die der abgegebenen Nashörner erweitert. Rhanee+ wurde dann am 30.07.2011 wegen Leberproblemen eingeschläfert, so dass Birma sich seitdem die Anlage mit Toto teilt. Die Elefanten werden in Breslau im geschützten Pflegerkontakt gehalten. Das Verhalten Birmas ist oft von Stereotypien geprägt (Weben). Ihr Charakter wird als schwierig bezeichnet, was auf ihr früheres Leben als Zirkuselefantin und ihre mehrjährige Einsamkeit zurückgeführt werden kann. Sie ist etwa drei Meter hoch und wieg 3,5 bis vier Tonnen. Sie hört auf vor allem englische Kommandos. Literatur *Historische Übersicht der Elefanten im Circus Julinek, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 16 (Dez. 2009), S. 28. *Elefanten in Polen - Bestandsaufnahme und Ausblick, Zoo Wroclaw (Breslau), in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 14 (Dez. 2008), S. 10. Weblinks *Birma at Wroclaw Zoo (Zoo Breslau), Eintrag auf www.elephant.se mit Hinweis auf widersprüchliche Angaben zu ihrem Geburtsjahr auf www.elephant.se. *Słonica Birma ma 42 lata, Überlegungen zu Birmas Alter und dem ältesten Elefanten Polens auf wroclaw.gazeta.pl. *Asian elephants at the Zoological Garden Wroclaw, Fotos der Breslauer Elefanten und ihrer Anlage auf www.asianelephant.net. *Starzy znajomi z zoo (ZDJĘCIA), Foto mit Informationen zu Birma auf www.gazetawroclawska.pl. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Polen Kategorie:Circus Julinek Kategorie:Zoo Breslau Kategorie:Zirkus